Tarnished Silver
by Dartwind
Summary: The animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria are rumored to be possessed. Some say that the five children who went missing died and then their souls took over each of the animatronics. Which is completely unrealistic, because we all know that ghosts aren't real...right? Rated T for possible gore, violence, and strong language in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Freddy's POV

I woke up to the sound of water dripping. _Ugh, where am I?_ I thought, still half-asleep. I surveyed the area around me, which was large and unfamiliar. The concrete room was seemingly endless; a single dying light bulb illuminating the massive area in front of me. "Mom?" I called out into the darkness.

No one answered. The dripping suddenly stopped and an eerie quiet filled the room. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked.

A tall figure slowly appeared in front of me, almost blending into the shadows. "Who are you?" The figure questioned warily.

The voice of the figure sounded strangely familiar. "Wait, do I know you? And can you tell me where my parents are?" I questioned.

The figure stood in silence a few moments before replying, "Maybe, what's your name?"

"Well that's easy I'm…" I started, pausing as I tried to recall my name. "Umm, I-I can't remember. Sorry." I said, frightened now by the fact that I couldn't remember anything, including my name.

"I guess I'll tell you my name then, since you can't remember yours." said the figure. " My name is…it's…oh no! I can't remember my name either!" The figure exclaimed, desperately trying to remember it's name.

"Why don't you come over here so I can see you? It's possible we know each other." I said.

"Okay then." The figure replied, moving forward.

As it walked closer to me, I realized how big the strange thing was. It was easily three times my size and it looked almost like... a rabbit?! Sure enough, when the figure stepped into the light I could easily see that the "person" I had been talking to was no other than Bonnie the Bunny. "Bonnie!" I said excitedly, suddenly remembering the animatronic.

The animatronic looked at me. "Bonnie? I don't remember my name, but I know that it definitely isn't Bonnie. Besides, I'm no robot- hey, you're Freddy Fazbear! Can you tell me how to get back to my mom? I think she's going to be really worried about me since I ran away from her when she tried to make me eat my veggie pizza."

"What? I'm not Freddy, and you are most certainly Bonnie the Bunny! Look at your hands, they're purple!" I said to the robot.

Bonnie gave me a funny look. " You better not be tricking me Freddy!" he said as he looked down at his hands. Bonnie's jaw dropped, "What? My hands ARE purple… But no! I'm a kid, not a robot! What is my mom going to say?" the rabbit said frantically.

I frowned. "Uh, no offense Bonnie, I think there is something wrong with your programming because you've always been a robot."

The rabbit huffed in annoyance. "Well Mr. I'm- definitely-not-Freddy-even-though-I-look-exactly-like-him, why don't you look at _your_ hands?"

I rolled my eyes at Bonnie. "Fine, I'll do it just to prove you wrong."

I put my hands in the air in front of my face, slightly waving at the purple animatronic. "See?" I said, "I have completely normal, real…" I trailed off.

Instead of normal human hands, I had hands that were extremely similar to an animatronic I vaguely remembered, Freddy Fazbear. Still stunned by this new discovery, I didn't hear Bonnie call my name until he practically yelled in my face. "Freddy! Hello, anybody in there?" he asked jokingly, patting my head.

I laughed despite the uneasy feeling that had suddenly settled in my gut. How come I still couldn't remember anything? And why was I suddenly an animatronic? The smile slipped off my face and an unhappy frown surfaced in its place. Bonnie looked at me, noticing my sudden change of mood. "Hey are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No I'm worried Bonnie, what if our parents don't recognize us? Robots can't think or talk freely, so why would they ever believe us? They'd probably just think that it's a glitch in our programing, and that we need to be fixed." The rabbit's ears drooped.

"Oh no, I didn't think about that..." He said, trailing off.

"Maybe we should go look for someone who could help us?" I proposed.

"That sounds like a great idea! If we do that, then maybe someone who knows us will recognize us and be able to tell us who we are!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly.

The purple animatronic held out his hand to me. "Come on Freddy, let's go!" I took his hand and the animatronic pulled me up with ease.

Unaccustomed to standing with my new mechanical legs, I stumbled awkwardly into Bonnie. "Sorry!" I apologized quickly, backing up carefully so I wouldn't trip.

"It's ok Freddy, I had some trouble when I first tried to stand up as well. Make sure you watch your feet when you walk, there's quite a few old pipes and boxes back here." Bonnie said as he moved off to the side so I had more space to move.

After a few tries, I finally was able to stand without wobbling or toppling over. Deciding I was ready to try actually moving, I took a few tentative steps forward. It was surprisingly easy to move, and despite my massive size, I was able to walk rather quickly. "Whoa, this is weird, I feel so... tall!" I exclaimed.

Bonnie smiled. "I thought that too when I first woke up. But anyways, we should go look for someone who can tell us what's going on now. If you're ready, that is. If not, I don't mind waiting a bit longer for you, not everyone can be as quick as myself." The rabbit said with a smirk.

Hearing a hint of a challenge in his voice, I nodded determinedly. "Ok, let's go." I said.

The rabbit turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the room. I followed him, stopping briefly to take one last look at the light bulb over my shoulder. "Wish me luck." I whispered softly, before the darkness reached out and consumed me, leaving nothing but the fading echo of two sets of footsteps.

* * *

><p>About: This story begins in 1982, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Both "Freddy" and "Bonnie" are children, and are both around eight years old.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The Employees

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, August 14th, 1986, 5:43 PM, EST

"Hurry up Ivan! We need to get this done by 5:50!"

"Ok, ok! I'm coming, I just had to make sure Foxy is in the cove."

Ivan, a 17-year-old employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, was currently standing in front of a large red animatronic fox. The fox's name was Foxy, and he was undoubtedly the most popular animatronic at the pizzeria. Ivan, however, thought that he was overrated. " Ugh, why is HE so popular? Freddy is way cooler than that old thing." said the male as he turned and walked towards the other three employees who worked at the pizzeria.

Rachel tapped her foot impatiently as she watched Ivan stroll leisurely toward her and her coworkers. Ivan always made it a point to take as much time as possible walking across the pizzeria…just to annoy Rachel. It was no secret that the two had a thing for each other and, unfortunately for Rachel and Ivan, their coworkers thought it was hilarious to bring it up every time the two were in the same room. "Oh ja, come over here Ivan. I want to touch jer body, ja?" said Tim in a ridiculously stupid accent as he pretended to swoon.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Shut up." she said, flicking a lock of Tim's messy brunette hair off his forehead.

Tim gasped "Oh my gosh! My...my hair!" he exclaimed in mock horror.

Rachel and Ivan laughed, but as a male dressed in dark green cargo pants and a black leather jacket walked out of the bathrooms, they quickly quieted down. "Is the pizzeria ready to be locked up yet?" said the man, his voice low and commanding.

The other three employees nodded quickly. Jeremy Fitzgerald was NOT a man you wanted to piss off. A 20 year-old pro boxer who was (at least) six feet tall and rarely smiled, the man was not at all happy with the fact that he was forced to work at a pizzeria to pay his rent. So, whatever he said, everyone else usually agreed with due to the fact that if they didn't he could probably throw them threw a wall. That, and the fact that Jeremy drove the teens home after their shift, and without him they'd have to bike to the pizzeria. And considering that the last time they had done that, they had almost ran over a group of kids, it probably wasn't the greatest idea for any of them to ride their bikes to the pizzeria.

Ivan, Rachel, Tim, and Jeremy walked through the double doors that led into the main entrance of the pizzeria. There, a tall dark skinned female named Tasha sat behind a counter reading a magazine. "Tasha, we finished cleaning up inside the pizzeria, are you ready to go?" asked Jeremy.

Tasha closed her magazine and nodded. "Yes, I'm coming right now." She replied, her green eyes staring at the four other employees.

Tasha shoved her magazine inside her purse and stood up. Jeremy locked the doors as the other employees walked to the front doors and opened them, letting in a blast of hot air. Ivan snorted in disgust. "Bleh, I hate summer. Why don't we get any time off?" complained Ivan.

"Probably because you need to pay for your college. Now come on, I need to get you kids home before your parents start to worry about you." answered Jeremy.

"Hey! You're only three years older than me smartass, and we aren't kids." retorted Ivan.

"Yeah, and you're only three inches shorter than your girlfriend." said Jeremy, nodding at Rachel.

"W-what do you mean?! W-w-we aren't dating!" stuttered Ivan, his cheeks coloring.

Tim and Rachel laughed "Aww, Ivan, I thought you knew me well enough now! Size doesn't matter to me, it's the effort that counts." said Rachel, laying her head on Ivan's shoulder.

Ivan huffed and looked away. Tim snickered at the two and walked outside. Tasha and Jeremy were already outside, talking quietly to each other as they leaned against Jeremy's car. When Tasha noticed Tim, she waved goodbye to the both of them and walked away to where her car was parked. " So, what were you to talking about, huh?" asked Tim slyly.

Jeremy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing like… that, Tim. Some parents are filing complaints that the animatronics are dangerous to the public, and that the pizzeria needs to get rid of them." said Jeremy in a worried tone.

Tim raised a questioning eyebrow at this "Really? And since when did you actually care about the pizzeria?" questioned Tim.

Jeremy winced "I don't know, I guess about a couple of months? I mean, it's kinda part of my life now, and I like that it's a constant, unlike everything else…" said Jeremy, trailing off, deep in thought.

Tim opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of footsteps on the pavement silenced him. Ivan and Rachel stood in front of the males, looking somewhat annoyed. " So Jeremy, you gonna lock the door, or what?" asked Rachel.

" Huh? Oh! Yea, I'll go do that." answered Jeremy.

The older male walked back to the pizzeria as the three teens stood by his car. "What's up with Jeremy? He seems so…" said Ivan, searching for the right word.

"Distant?" Rachel offered, looking at Tim.

"He heard that the pizzeria might be closed down, since the animatronics are a danger to public safety." deadpanned Tim.

Rachel frowned and Ivan's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! That's horrible! I love this place, how could they just close it down?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, Ivan. But it's just a rumor, so we don't need to get worried yet." Jeremy said, walking up to the teens.

"Anyway, let's go, it's already late." The 20-year-old said, opening the back door for the teens.

After Ivan, Rachel, and Tim got into the car, Jeremy walked to the other side of the car. He got in and started the engine. "Alright guys, buckle up. I really am not in the mood to get a ticket right now." instructed Jeremy, before he revved the car's engine and the four sped off into the night.

However, none of the employees noticed that they had forgotten to change the sign in the pizzeria's window from "open" to "closed." They also didn't realize that the trash from last week was still on the curb across from the pizzeria. Even Jeremy failed to realize that he forgot to close they door the right way. And of course, none of them had seen the man who stood in the shadows, watching them the whole time.


End file.
